Oxygen and other gases introduced into a blood oxygenator must be filtered to remove impurities before the gases are diffused under pressure through a porous diffuser plug to create bubbles in the blood. Should oxygen pressure be lost during oxygenation, blood can pass through the porous diffuser plug and potentially clog the gas filter. Present oxygen filters are external devices connected upstream of the oxygen inlet to the oxygenator.